


Territorial

by Jay2Noir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kink writing, Omorashi, One Shot, Other, Pee, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: The fateful meeting of an electrician and the Commander of the First Order. He has quite the problem and there's only one way to solve it, however that one way does not come as easy as you would think.Literally just porn, no plot or character development. Check the tags to know what you're getting into!





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of two writing requests I've gotten over the last few months, and the requester gave me permission to post it a while ago but I never got around to it. Figures if they liked it someone else would lol.  
> Enjoy!

She was the lazy electrician in the Order. Everyone who knew her knew that she did everything she could to get out of doing her work. She was hired a year ago almost to the day as her credentials were amazing, the First Order just had to have her when she popped up on her radar. They didn't really give her a choice, she would either have to join them or she would later be hunted, kidnapped, and then forced to do her job whether she wanted to or not. She rolled her eyes as her options were weighed basically for her, decided to join the Order and put her years of schooling to good use. What other choice did she have?

Day in and day out she received phone calls and messages from high ranking officers and regular old sanitation workers about closet lights going out and computer wiring alike. It got so mundane, she hated it so much. Her contract stated she had to stay for at least three years, so she made the most out of it. Putting off jobs to the other electricians as much as she could, taking 4 hour long lunch breaks instead of half hour ones, and catching up on rest as often as she could since the job required her to work from five in the morning to 8 in the evening and, since her credentials were so high, be on call in the middle of the night. There were some days she was awake for 48 hours at a time, she figured the First Order owed her a short 3 or 4 hour nap here and there while on the clock-- it was the least they could do.

So there she was, fast asleep in one of the empty meeting rooms on the 15th floor of Star Killer Base. The lights were completely out and the hallway lights were dimmed, a sign she normally looked for since it indicated the rooms in that hall were not being used at the moment. She wouldn't dare nap back in her own room because all her boss would have to do is take a glance at her tablet's tracker and see she was in her room, at least if she napped in a control room or in a meeting room it would make it seem like she was fixing something. Also because this was where she started sleeping and wasting time, she had never gotten caught.

Today was no different. She got sleepy around noon and made a beeline toward her regular sleeping hallway. She unlocked the door with her master key, set her tablet and paperwork about her projects for the day down at the end of the long glass table, perched herself against one of the walls and fell right to sleep, not giving a damn about any of the mini electric crisis's going on around her.

A few hallways away from her there was another crisis going on inside of one of the First Order's most exhausted members. Kylo had been training all day long, having nothing else better to do as his agenda was empty. He spent all day in the gym, practicing his lightsaber moves and just his general body and muscle upkeep. As anyone would he became thirsty during his training, often scarfing down entire bottles of water in one swing to keep himself hydrated and cool.

By the time he had finished for the day he was sore, his muscles having been stretched beyond their limits. As he was wiping himself down with a towel, washing away the days sweat a lieutenant marched into the room. Kylo looked up, irritated at the person opening the door. He was currently shirtless and hated it when people saw him in such a vulnerable position as such. “Commander, you are needed in meeting room 3A, there is an emergency meeting about ore and mineral deposits on a planet we control.” Kylo looked at the lieutenant in annoyance. “This meeting has to happen right now?” He asked, he was sweaty and tired, he was planning on going back to his quarters right after this for a shower and to relax just for a bit, he needed the rest.

“Right away sir. I was sent by the Supreme Leader.” Kylo rolled his eyes at the lieutenant, if they were sent by the Supreme Leader then it must be important. “Alright, give me ten minutes to wash-”

“Commander, Supreme Leader Snoke wishes you be there immediately.” There was a sense of urgency in their voice, the stress on their face told Kylo that this was, indeed, an emergency. Once again, he rolled his eyes. “Okay, I'll dress and be on my way.” The lieutenant nodded their head and cracked a small smile. “Right away, sir.” They affirmed one more time, then left Kylo alone. He figured that his body order would be enough of a punishment for those who thought Kylo needed to drop everything to attend this meeting.

He walked down the hallways to the meeting areas, his head held high and mighty as he always did. On his way over to the meeting he stopped at a restroom, briefly assessing his current need and wondering if he could take the time to stop. At the moment, he knew he had to take a piss, but the need wasn't strong enough for him to think he needed to stop. Besides, he hated using the public restrooms. They were hardly ever cleaned for his standards and they were often crowded with people whom he knew were below him. He shook his head as he passed, he figured the meeting wouldn't be too long anyway, he had confidence in himself that he could hold it until he made it back to his private quarters.

But, of course, today would be the day that a simple meeting on ore levels for the First Order would take over two hours. Kylo was thoroughly annoyed enough that no one had let him speak during the entire meeting, and what annoyed him even more was the fact that, based on what these people were talking about, he wasn't needed. These were all decisions the First Order diplomats could be making, they didn't need him at all.

The pain in his large bladder grew and grew, so much so that he had held his knees together to keep the ache away as best as he could while he was being forced to sit there. He bounced his leg, dug his fingernails into his palms, anything to get his attention away from his need to urinate. By the time the meeting was over Kylo was ready to burst. Before the meeting instructor even officially stated the meeting was over Kylo was rising from the chair, speeding out of the door and down the hall, ignoring all of the curious stares from his peers as he disappeared.

From the stabbing pain in his bladder he knew he only had minutes to find a restroom. He had resigned the thought of being able to make it to his personal quarters, there just simply wasn't enough time. He would have to find a public restroom and quick.

But the next closest restroom wasn't even on this floor. When Star Killer Base was created the purposely forfeited bathrooms on the meeting floors to discourage people from getting up and leaving meetings, knowing they'd have to wait for an elevator to go up or down, then back. Kylo was sweating out in the open, his mask left behind in the gym from where he first came as he didn't think to grab it for this “important” meeting. His only choice would be to wait for the elevator.

As he rounded the corner he came fast to face with something that nearly made him void his bladder on the spot. The elevator was crowded, lots of people stood outside conversing and waiting on the elevator to come to their floor. Kylo rolled his eyes, wiped the sweat off of his entire face. That plan would not work, should he lose control in the elevator everyone would see and he wasn't sure if he could live down the fact that he had wet his pants in front of people below him.

His eyes darted left and right, his pupils dilated as he felt himself release the tiniest bit of urine into his pants, he had leaked. His bladder was filled over capacity and was weeping to be released. If Kylo didn't get out of this hallway there would be issues.

He turned around, heading for a hallway that had dimmed lights, an indication that the hallway was vacant at the moment and no one would see what he was about to do out of complete desperation.

Using the Force he unlocked the first meeting room on the right, he stomped in, used the Force to close the door behind him and took one quick sweeping look around the room. When he determined he was alone his hands went immediately to his zipper, pulling it down and wasting no time removing his cock. He closed his eyes as his first few drops of piss refused to fall, creating an even more painful sensation in his abdomen. It was as if he was begging for his relief to come, but it refused to let out.

He huffed, pushing as hard as he could until he heard the smallest trickle splash onto the carpeted floor below him. He had never pissed anywhere other than outside into the grass or into a toilet before, he was new at this and was basically piss shy. Eventually, however, he made himself relax, no one would be around to know he had essentially used an empty meeting room as a toilet and he just let go, letting his stream build up to allow the most urine to exit his body.

His arc grew longer and higher as he aimed away from his feet, and just for fun (because he knew he wouldn't be the one to be cleaning this up) he took aim for the table in front of him. He smiled as his piss pattered onto the glass table, but once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized he was peeing on more than just a table. _Oh well._ He thought to himself. Maybe they'd learn to not leave their stuff in an empty meeting room.

She looked on in complete shock as the Commander of the First Order just casually peed on all of her things. When he first opened the door she shot up, jolted awake by whoever it was interrupting her nap. When she looked over to her left and saw it was Kylo Ren her heart beat sped up to an unimaginable rate. What would this man do to her if he caught her sleeping on the job? She had wanted to jump right up and greet him with a salute as he demanded everyone greet him with, but instead she sat still, terrified to move. She noted that he looked around, and when he relaxed just a bit she realized he wasn't aware of her presence. She was safe, for now. She huddled under her black jacket and tried to stay hidden, whatever he was about to do in this room she knew if she stayed quiet and out of his way she would be okay.

The man was just a shadow, she couldn't see his face very well from the horrible dim lighting in the window behind him. She could just barely make out the action of him pulling his fly down without the noise guiding her. A spark of hope caused her heart to flutter, was Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order, really about to masturbate in this room right in front of her? She couldn't tear her eyes away, there was no doubt that Kylo was a good looking guy whom, if he wasn't such a murderous psychopath, she wouldn't mind sharing a night with. She became breathless as she thought this was a once in a life time opportunity, if he masturbated right in front of her then she'd have to make her presence known.

Of course, that's not what she got. The loud hissing sound and the slightly illumintated wet arch completely dashed her fantasies. Once she was done being disappointed she nearly screamed in horror: The Commander of the First Order was pissing right next to her. She watched as he leaned back, adjusting his cock in his hands to piss further into the room, onto the table and onto her tablet and paper work. The sound was so lewd, even more lewd than any sexual act she had ever committed. The solid sound of piss bouncing off of her tablet and being soaked into her paperwork mortified her. What kind of person chooses and empty room to piss in instead of a bathroom?

Perhaps even more horrifying was the thought of him turning his body slightly to the right, he'd splash her and then what? She'd have to tell him to stop, to save her dignity. She closed her eyes, allowing the sound of his piss stream to invade her mind unwillingly.

The entire thing took maybe a full minute and a half at the most, Kylo had never felt more relieved in his entire life. As his stream trickled down to meere drops he let out a low groan, no longer was his bladder aching, it felt nearly as good as an orgasm would. He shook his cock free of his residual urine and then tucked himself back into his pants. He moved out of the way to let the light shine on his mess: the carpet in front of him was darkened and damp, the table was soaked with rivulets of urine still running down the top and dripping off of the sides. The person's datapad was likely ruined, it sat completely soaked in his urine as well as the stack of papers were wet and quickly falling apart.

He smiled, smoothing out his shirt as he turned to make his way out of the room. It was quite possibly the most thrilling adventure he had ever pursued.

She, on the other hand, was still mortified. Once the Commander had left she stood and made her way over to her items. Her mouth sat opened as she stared down at her assignments and her datapad, wondering if that encounter with the Commander had really just happened. Obviously the left over piss that now saturated her items was proof, but she just refused to believe the Commander could be so bold and brazen to walk into an empty room and have target practice with his urine. She shook her head, wondering what she'd do with her things. There was no way in hell she was touching them with her bare hands, and even if someone else picked them up for her she would make sure she'd _never_ lay another hand on this particular tablet.

She left the room in an internal frenzy, should she tell other people she had seen the Commander make a urinal out of that empty room? No, definitely not. That would make her a target since she was the only other person in the room with him.

Instead, she went up to the next sanitation worker she saw. “Hey man, someone pissed in meeting room 1D.” She pointed her thumb away from her in the direction of the meeting room. “There's piss soaked papers and a tablet in there too, if you want it.” The sanitation trooper looked toward the room. “Weird.” He said to her, causing a smile to start to crack on her face. “The Commander just walked by and reported the same thing.” He looked back at her and her smile dropped quickly to worried frown. She said nothing else, ready to hurry over to her boss so that she could request a new assignment and a brand new datapad.

 


End file.
